


Я доктор, а не дилдо!

by littledoctor



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Anal Fisting, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-17 02:20:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16507496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littledoctor/pseuds/littledoctor
Summary: По заявке с кинк-феста: «Боунз/Кирк, фистинг. Хочу, чтобы Маккой весь такой «это глупо и опасно, я доктор, а не дилдо», а Джим бы все равно его уболтал, потому что разве можно отказать Джиму?».





	Я доктор, а не дилдо!

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [I'm a Doctor, Not a Dildo](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/429986) by florahart. 



> Переведено для команды Медиков на ФБ 2018

— Ужасная затея, Джим.

Джим, лежащий на спине с задранными к ушам ногами, которые он придерживает за лодыжки, ухмыляется во все тридцать два зубы.

— А вот и нет, — возражает он и выгибает спину, пытаясь поглубже насадиться на те два затянутых в перчатку пальца, что уже в нем. Не то чтобы у него получается.

— А я говорю, ужасная. — Боунз медленно вытаскивает пальцы, льет на них смазку, так, что та попадает прямо на дырку, и вставляет снова. — Это глупо, это опасно...

— И именно поэтому идея хороша, — возражает Джим. — Если ты вдруг меня поранишь, то сам же и вылечишь. Еще.

Боунз качает головой и снова останавливается, добавляя смазки и третий палец.

— Твоя задница не предназначена для таких игр, — ворчит он.

Джим ухмыляется.

— А члену нравится.

И не врет: его член стоит так, что хоть гвозди забивай, и да, у некоторых все падает, когда их трахают, особенно когда дело доходит до чего-то такого, но Джим только просит еще. Он сказал, что хочет кончить, когда Леонард засунет в него руку по запястье, и Леонард знает, что Джим не отстанет, пока не получит свое.

Черт бы его побрал.

Боунс снова качает головой и двигает пальцами резче, поворачивает их, сгибает внутри, каждый раз давя немного по-другому. Джим крепче стискивает собственные лодыжки и сжимается на пальцах, выдыхая:

— Еще, Боунс. Еще.

— Черт возьми, Джим, я доктор, а не дилдо.

— Знаю, — ахает Джим. — У меня нет настолько здоровенного дилдо. Давай же. — Он расставляет ноги шире, ерзает, бесстыдный, жадный; шлепающий по блестящей от пота коже член оставляет липкие полосы.

Боунс останавливается, смотрит, как он извивается, насаживаясь на пальцы, как они появляются и исчезают в нем по самое основание.

— Не говори потом, что я не предупреждал, — слышит он свой голос.

 

Ухмылка Джима становится еще шире, и Боунз невольно стискивает собственный член.

Вот же блядство.

Он на секунду зажмуривается, открывает глаза и сосредотачивается: еще смазки, четвертый палец, внутри гладко и скользко, и Джим стонет так, что с любым другим Леонард бы подумал, не пора ли остановиться, но для Джима это значит — дай еще. Леонард смотрит на свою ладонь, наполовину ушедшую в жаркую тесноту, вздрагивает и проталкивает ее еще чуточку дальше. У него большие руки, и да, Джим признался, что никогда не делал этого раньше, и, может, откусил больше, чем сможет проглотить, но пока он только закатывает глаза, и жадно раскачивается, пытаясь насадиться глубже, и бессвязно бормочет что-то, что Леонард примерно переводит для себя как «блядь, так меня еще не ебали»,и «хочу еще», и «я с тобой имя свое забываю». И черт бы все побрал, Боунз хочет, чтобы Джим забыл свое имя, а заодно имена всех, с кем он трахался раньше, а их как бы на сотню не набралось.

Леонард матерится, тихо и мрачно, и вытаскивает руку, складывая все пальцы, включая большой, конусом.

Теперь приходится давить сильнее и одновременно медленнее, и он не сводит глаз с Джима. Просит тот или нет, доктор в Леонарде не может уснуть настолько, чтобы сделать по-настоящему больно.

— У тебя такой вид, будто ты у меня в жопе квантовую математику решаешь, — пыхтит Джим.

Боунс переводит взгляд на его лицо. Джим раскраснелся, зрачки у него широкие от возбуждения, волосы мокрые от пота, который струйками течет по груди, собирается во впадинке на шее.

— Просто хочу убедиться, что ты успеешь сказать «стоп», — отвечает он. — На всякий случай.

Джим закидывает ногу ему на плечо, притягивая к себе, зажмуривается и освободившейся рукой берется за член. Он снова ерзает, и дергается, и ласкает себя, и с его губ снова несется поток бессвязных стонов.

Боунс наклоняется ниже, раскрывает его шире, отодвигая колено в сторону, и двигает кулаком внутрь-наружу, совсем по чуть-чуть. Джим растянут до предела, и он боится, что резким движением может его порвать. Но Джиму явно нравится, и видеть его настолько себя отпустившим, настолько возбужденным, настолько непристойным… Боунс ничего не может поделать с собой, он тоже до боли заведен. Он отталкивает руку Джима и втягивает его член в рот, и блядь как же это неудобно, ничего не видно, зато стоны Джима переходят от простого «да» до «я кончаю», до вопля, который наверняка слышно по всему кораблю, и семя Джима изливается ему в глотку.

Боунс отодвигается, позволяя последним каплям попасть на губы и нос, частью зная, что очень скоро Джиму станет неприятно, частью потому, что сам в двух секундах от того, чтобы кончить. Он осторожно вытаскивает из него кулак, срывает перчатку, расстегивает брюки и дрочит на широко раскрытую дырку. Развалившийся перед ним Джим едва ли в сознании — он лежит, полуприкрыв веки, широко раскинув ноги и руки, и Боунс, не отводя от него глаз, кончает тоже — на него и в него, и слизывает с губ его вкус, а потом падает на него сверху на подставленные руки.

Джим смеется, медленно, низко, пьяный от секса, тянет его к себе и лениво целует. Руки у него трясутся, но он все равно умудряется перекатить Боунса под себя, усесться сверху и снова начать целовать, перемазывая их обоих еще больше.

— Получил, что хотел? — спрашивает Боунс, наконец сумев прерваться.

— Ммм, — довольно соглашается Джим. — Лучше не бывает. Люблю тебя.

Боунс смотрит на него, на блаженное выражение на лице и пьяную улыбку, и знает, что тот не всерьез, но потом Джим открывает глаза, встречает его взгляд, и, хотя его до сих пор потрясывает, повторяет снова и снова, и тогда Леонард верит.

Он вытирает краем и без того уже изгвазданной простыни между их телами, облизывает губы и бормочет:

— Да, я… тоже.

Улыбка Джима становится шире, чуть менее дурашливой, чуть более серьезной, и он укладывается ему на грудь.

Боунс размышляет, слегка отвлеченно и полностью осознавая, в какого превратился слюнтяя, что если вдруг их корабль взорвется прямо сейчас — это будет не такой уж плохой способ уйти.


End file.
